Nokia and Ami's first time
by S Corsette
Summary: Nokia and Ami go on a date and decide to take their relationship to the next step. Warning: Contains Futanari
1. Chapter 1

**Ami and Nokia's first time:**

Nokia Shiramine waited by the Nakano entrance, she hummed to herself as she checked her appearance via the door's reflection one more time.

"Absolutely perfect!" She thought as she viewed her slender body hugged tight by her dress fabrics, a dress that revealed a nice bit of her tender pale skin. Her makeup and pink hair done just right in preparation for the date. She smiled at her reflection. "Yep, defiantly perfect! There's no way anyone would be able to resist this killer bod! Though, (she added with a slight blush) there's only one person I want looking at me today."

A huff and the tapping of footsteps from behind made Nokia turn.

The redheaded girl, a ponytail off the left side of her hair with the blue digivice goggles wrapped around, slowed her run to a quick burst. The girl caught sight of Nokia and waved happily as she approached.

Nokia crossed her arms. "You're late! Again! You're always late! And here I am your cute little girlfriend, with the most rocking bod ever, waiting for you and you decide to make her wait! What if someone tried hitting on me while you were gone?!"

Ami Aiba, rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. "Sorry. The case was a bit longer than I expected. By the way you're looking extra beautiful today!"

Nokia's scowl faded in an instant, replaced with a satisfied grin and red cheeks. "Really! Though I'm beautiful all the time aren't I? Of course I am!" It seems the problem of being late was already forgotten. "You're looking good too of course! Very cute!"

"Thanks. Now let's get going, I've got a lot planned today, I've been saving up from the cases at the agency for a while now."

"Oh sounds great! I'm so excited! Where to first!?"

"Here I'll lead you." Ami reached out her hand.

Nokia didn't just hold hands, she linked her arm around Ami's and interlocked their hands together, pushing herself up on the other girl. "Hehe! This is what you wanted, right? This way everyone will know that we're a couple, I bet everyone will be super jealous over you because of how stunning gorgeous I am!"

Ami was slightly red, not used to being in such close-contact, especially not with Nokia's breasts pressed against her arm, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead she led her girl out on the town.

First they went shopping, a personal favorite of Nokia. Where they browsed and tried on clothes and of course Ami forked over quite a bit of cash to get her girlfriend some nice clothes. Those included matching outfits as well as some accessories.

After that it was the movie, a tragic romance. A perfect place for a romantic date, Ami thought, the hand holding during it seemed to prove her theory. Both enjoyed it, though from the large wet tears that fell down Nokia's face at the end it was clear who enjoyed it more.

After a quick bathroom break to have Nokia fix herself up again, they had a nice meal. At this point money was starting to dry up so they chose a family restaurant and enjoyed sharing a sundae between them as desert.

Finally for the end they went to Karaoke, renting out a personal room and enjoying singing their hearts out, as well as just enjoying each other's company cuddled up on the seats.

"Ah, that was amazing!" Nokia said as they left the karaoke place. "I had so much fun today! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Ami smiled as she felt Nokia grab her arm and hold it close again. "Glad it turned out well."

"We should do it again sometime!"

"I don't think my wallet could handle it anytime soon."

Nokia laughed. "Don't worry, this was a blast! I'm super glad we did this! Here a little reward for you."

Nokia leaned in and gave her girlfriend a little kiss on the cheek.

"Only on the cheek?" Ami replied with a mischievous grin. "After all that?"

"Oh, feeling greedy tonight are we? Okay, I guess you do deserve a little better."

Nokia and Ami leaned in close to each other and let their lips touch. A sweet, simple kiss at first, then another one followed shortly after. Ami not satisfied with that, took Nokia's chin by her hand and pressed her lips against the pink haired girl's once more, harder and longer. Nokia didn't resist and eagerly kissed back, letting her arms wrap around Ami's red hair.

It wasn't their first kiss but it still sent shivers down both their bodies. Soon lips were pushed open and tongues were added, dancing with the other's inside their mouths.

Eventually they pulled back, heavy panting between the both of them.

"Wow…" Nokia breathed. "You're a really great kisser!"

"Hey, Nokia…" Ami began. "There was another part of the date I had planned. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place?"

Nokia's cheeks burned a bit. "You're place? Now, tonight? But you said you're mother's overseas right? So it'll just be the two of us?! Wow! That's like … really wow!"

"Please, I really want you to."

Nokia thought it over for a second, then nodded her head. "Yep! Okay! Let's go!"

Ami smiled widely, and taking her girlfriend's arm into hers once again began heading off to home.

"So this is your place, huh?" Nokia asked as Ami let her inside.

"Oh, yeah, this would be your first time inside my house." Ami said. "Make yourself comfy I'll make us some tea."

Nokia sat down on the couch, her face a bit red and her stomach twisting with butterflies. The situation was defiantly gnawing away at her, sitting in the living room of her girlfriend, just the two of them. Was Ami thinking the same as her, was this just an excuse to continue the date or was the girl planning to take things further?

Ami returned with the tea and the two sat together while sipping away. The hot beverage was barely touched and conversation a minimum as both thought about the next big step in their relationship.

Ami reached out her hand and softly soothed Nokia's thigh. The pink haired girl let her, feeling the hand get more risqué and go further up.

"Nokia." Ami whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. "I want you."

Nokia's heart fluttered as she heard those words, her girlfriend really was looking for the next step. She felt her lips get taken by Ami's once more and let it happen, eagerly kissing back.

Ami's hand ran further up the leg, going under the dress to feel around the smooth hidden flesh. Nokia's hands went to her girlfriend, wrapping around the head, letting her fingers run through the red hair. She delicately removed the Digivice and lay it on the table, letting the hair fall down around Ami's ears.

Ami began gently pushing Nokia down, the girl let herself fall backwards so she was lying down on the couch with Ami on top of her. The passionate make-out session continued as Ami's hands went even further up feeling the fabric of Nokia's panties.

Ami suddenly pulled back from the kiss, panting with saliva trailing between their mouths. "Let's move to my room."

"Yeah, okay…" Nokia breathed.

Ami lead her girlfriend by the hand to her room. Then began kissing Nokia once again as they both stumbled to the bed in a lust-filled daze.

Nokia sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling back from the kiss in heated breaths. "Wow…"

Ami began taking off her clothes, her shirt pulled over her head and then she unhooked her bra. Her two modest sized breasts were revealed to Nokia who drank up the sight with eager delight. "You're super sexy!" The pink haired girl said as she took in the sight of her topless girlfriend. "Like wow! This is making my heart race!"

"Thanks." Ami replied. "But the next part might startle you a bit. You see, since getting my digital body, something happened and well, I'll show you."

Ami began pulling off her skirt, but stopped and decided to remove her knee high socks first instead, maybe a way of prolonging the reveal. Then she let her skirt fall around her legs.

Nokia blinked at the sight, it looked like the black panties were being bulged out by something in the front. But that couldn't be true.

Ami then pulled down her panties and a big, fat cock sprung free.

"Oh a cock…" Nokia said with a vague expression then she rubbed at her eyes and looked again. "Eh?... EH?! Wait! Wait! Time outo! Why do you have a cock?! Like you're a girl right so you totally shouldn't have something like that! But, wait, were you actually a boy this whole time!? No you have tits! So like…"

"I told you, it has something to do with my new half-cyber body, it just kind of appeared. Oh, but I still have my pussy." She lifted up her balls to show the vagina underneath.

"EH?! That's like super weird! Ah, I don't mean like bad weird, or that you're weird…"

"So you don't mind?" Ami sighed in relief. "That's good."

"It was startling at first, but then again you're able to jump through digital space and use monsters to battle other monsters! Like everything has been super weird lately! But not bad, only weird!"

"Haha!" Ami laughed. "That's my Nokia, you really are wonderful!"

Nokia smiled widely at the praise.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence that followed.

"Um…" Ami started up. "Are you going to get naked too? Or should I just start like this?"

"Get naked?!" Nokia asked. "Yeah I mean, of course I would have to too! We would both need to be naked for this to work! Right, so I'll just get naked too! Hahaha!... Okay here goes!"

Standing up, Nokia began undressing, slightly slow. She pulled the dress over her head, showing her bare breasts, modest with cute pink nipples, as well as her sexy pink panties. "This is kind of embarrassing." She admitted as she began pulling off her long socks.

Ami watched with lustful eyes, drinking in every centimetre of her beautiful girlfriend's sexy body. It was defiantly having an effect on her and she could feel her little buddy begin to rise.

Nokia pulled down her last item of clothes, her panties, she stepped out of them letting her full naked body be on display for Ami. "So how do I look?"

Nokia got her answer right away by the erecting cock that was pointing upwards towards her. She looked at it, seeing the way it bobbed in anticipation as it grew to full size. There was something sexy and powerful about it, the knowledge that she was the cause of it, that it was her body that excited her girlfriend so much.

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" Ami said. "Even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Hehe!" Nokia laughed softly as she soaked up the praise. "My super sexy body is totally making your head spin right now! Of course it would!" She let her arm rest under her breasts, pushing them up slightly. Just a little bit of extra service for her special lover.

Ami came closer and took her girlfriend's lips in another passionate kiss. She opened the mouth and wasted no time in eagerly playing with the other girl's tongue.

Nokia of course kissed back. She let her hands wander around Ami's back as the girl also rubbed hers. She could feel Ami bringing her in closer, their bodies touching.

Breasts rubbed against breasts, hard nipples grinding against one another as the two girls kissed. Ami's hands had gone down Nokia's body to grab handfuls of the ass. She groped the soft orbs of supple flesh, enjoying the feeling of them in her palms.

Nokia shivered in pleasure, she could feel her body being toyed with, her nipples rubbing with a sensitive rhythm. The big cock was pressed against her stomach, grinding gently against her, the slightest bit of liquid dripping out. She could feel her pussy dampening as she kept kissing her girlfriend.

Ami gently began moving away from Nokia's lips. She kissed the girl's neck and then kept going down. She lay kisses on the nape then on her breasts. She groped them, exchanging her hands from the butt to the boobs, softly rubbing and feeling them. She let her lips go over the sensitive nipple, kissing it before letting her tongue come out and taste the pink nub. She suckled on the breast, while her hand kept toying with the other before she switched and gave the other breast a warm tongue bath as well.

Nokia moaned softly as Ami kept working down the body, kissing the belly and waist. Then she gasped with pleasure as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her most sensitive area.

Ami kissed the vagina, tasting the dripping juices on her lips. Her tongue came out and licked at the tasty pussy, she dug her tongue slightly inside making Nokia moan. She began eating the girl out, her tongue dancing within the tight love tunnel, lapping pleasurably against the tight sensitive walls.

Nokia ran her hands through Ami's hair as she slowly grinded her hips, rubbing her pussy against the girl's face. "Hmm… this feels amazing!" she breathed as she felt the tongue within and saw her girlfriend's eyes on her, watching for her reaction. She gasped suddenly as Ami switched to playing with the clit. She nibbled softly and licked all over the tiny pink nub, suckling on it before going back to eating out the warm pussy and drinking its juices. Her fingers replaced her tongue on the clit, teasing the sensitive small bulb as she continued to orally please her girlfriend.

Nokia's breath picked up as she kept rubbing at Ami's face. "This is amazing! You're tongue feels so good inside me!" she began crying as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her eventually climax. "Ami I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!"

Ami kept up her cunnilingus, watching with erotic joy at the faces of her girlfriend, the way Nokia danced on her tongue and squirmed in pleasure.

"I'm cuming!" Nokia shouted as she went over the edge. Her body shook as she felt her pussy tighten and squirt onto Ami's face. Ami eagerly lapped up the juices, delighting in the amazing taste.

"Oh wow!" Nokia panted as she fell onto the bed. "That was amazing! You're so good at eating pussy! Wait, don't tell… You've done it before?!"

Ami shook her head. "No you're the first one… It just came naturally to me is all."

Ami got on the bed too, closing the gap between them. She pushed Nokia down on her back and crawled on top of the girl. "Hey, do you mind if I go raw?"

"Raw? Oh, you mean like just putting it in?! But what if I get pregnant?!"

"I don't know if my cyber cum can do that."

"But if it does?!"

"Then I'll take responsibility." Ami replied.

"Seriously!? You mean like m-marry me?!"

"Yeah! I'll defiantly do it!"

Nokia was a bit stunned but she couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't want it, not when her drenched pussy was aching for the thick cock so bad. The thought of actually getting married to Ami made her feel lightheaded. "Okay. Go ahead and put it in! But you better keep your promise to take care of me if anything happens!"

"Of course!" Ami gently lined her cock up with Nokia's pussy. "Okay, I'm going to start putting it in now."

Nokia nodded her head, then groaned as she felt Ami begin to push. The thick cockhead was pressing against her cunt, desperate to penetrate the tight hole. The wet pussy made good lubrication and slowly but surely Ami began pushing herself in.

Both girls groaned as they felt the cockhead penetrate the pussy. Ami feed the cunt more and more of her cock, digging herself deeper inside the virgin hole.

"Oh!" Nokia moaned. "It's in! I can feel your cock inside me so deep! It feels like I'm being stretched out!"

"Oh fuck!" Ami groaned as she slipped the entirety of her cock inside. "It's so tight and warm! I never knew it felt so good! No wonder guys love this! Hey, can I start moving?"

Nokia nodded as she flung her arms around her girlfriend. "Yes, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, so go ahead."

Ami slowly started backing herself out, letting her thick cock slither out of the cunt, teasing the sensitive walls, making both girls moan in pleasure.

When Ami thought she had enough out, she pushed her hips forward once more, making her cock sink deep inside the pussy. She went fairly slow and gentle, this being their first time she didn't want to go too fast and hurt Nokia.

"It feels good!" Nokia panted, as she let her hands wander down Ami's back to the girl's butt. She grabbed handfuls of soft ass and groped them as she felt the girl began to pull back out and then slam back in. Nokia began moving her hips as well, grinding herself against Ami.

"Oh Nokia! It feels so good inside you!" Ami panted as one of her hands grabbed the other girl's breasts and began toying with it. "It's amazing! You're amazing!"

"Yeah! It's wonderful! We're connected together! I can feel you all the way inside me! It's okay to go faster!" Nokia cried as she picked up speed herself. "Really start giving it to me! I want you to fuck me harder!"

Ami groaned as she heard her girlfriend begging for it like that. And she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. She began slamming her hips, picking up speed and power. Her mouth went to Nokia's and they kissed once again, eagerly accepting each other's tongues as the pace of their sex increased.

Nokia was groaning into the kiss, she could feel the cock hammer away inside her with each heavy thrust of her girlfriend's hips. The cock was digging even deeper, she felt it smash against her womb entrance and it made her throw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Nokia roared. "It's hitting my womb! I can feel your cock against my womb! It feels so fucking good!"

"Yeah! I can feel it too! It's so amazing! My mind is going blank from how good it feels!" Ami shouted back.

Ami grabbed Nokia's hands and their finger intertwined as they both continued fucking.

Ami was looking at her girlfriend's pleasure filled face, holding her hands as she continued thrusting her hips and ramming her cock inside the tight virgin hole.

"It's wonderful! It feels super fucking good!" Nokia was howling. "I can't go on much longer! I can feel it coming again!"

"Me too! I'm going to cum as well! Nokia is it okay to cum inside?"

"Yes!" Nokia roared as she wrapped her legs around Ami's butt and her arms around her back. "Please go ahead and cum inside me! I want to feel all your cum inside me! I want to get pregnant with your baby! Just make sure you take responsibility!"

"I will! I'll definitely take responsibility, so get pregnant with my seed!" Ami shouted back. "Here it cums! Nokia I love you!"

"Me too! I love you so much too!"

Nokia and Ami both went over the edge in an intense orgasm. Nokia could feel her body shake and her pussy tighten as the ropes upon ropes of hot sticky cum flooded her womb. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as her tongue stuck out. Ami was also cuming hard, feeling the tight vaginal walls clamp down on her cock and try to milk it of all the baby batter she had stored up.

Finally after several heavy shots of semen was deposited, Ami and Nokia began to come down from their highs. Ami pulled her cock out letting a gush of semen follow her out onto the bed.

"That was amazing!" Ami said as she kissed Nokia.

"Yeah! That was super good!" Nokia replied as she kissed back.

Ami began getting off of Nokia however the pink haired girl noticed something. "Hey, you're still hard! No way! You just came but you still want to go again!?"

"Sorry."

Nokia shook her head. "Don't apologize." She got up on all fours and stuck her ass out at Ami, spreading her dripping lips. "Here let's go again, until you're satisfied."

"Nokia, I love you!" Ami replied as she quickly got into position. She lined up her cock from behind and quickly shoved herself inside. Both girls screamed with pleasure from the penetration.

Immediately Ami got to work, she wasted no time speeding up and increasing power. She hammered away at the girl below with everything she had, smashing repeatedly at the womb with powerful thrusts of her hips. Her lips went to Nokia's ear where she nibbled on it and licked around the lobe.

"Oh! Oh Ami! It's amazing!" Nokia was screaming. "Keep fucking me hard! It's so fucking good!"

Ami's hips were going fast, her balls swinging with each motion, making them smack against Nokia's soft ass. She grabbed Nokia's breasts, toying with the sensitive nipples as she continued pounding away at the tight pussy.

Nokia was fucking Ami back, slamming herself onto the cock, enjoying the feeling of the girl's boobs rubbing against her back. She could feel her deepest depths being brutalized, her cervix taking a pounding from the erection that stretched her wide, her tight walls gripping around the cock desperate for the pleasurable experience of having it grind against her sensitive tunnel.

"Ami It's amazing! This feels so good, I'm going to lose my mind!" Nokia's screams of pleasure added to the sloppy sound of flesh smacking against flesh. "I don't know how much longer I can last! It just feels way too super amazing!"

"Yeah! It's fucking great!" Ami agreed. "Your pussy is so fucking tight and warm! It's way too good!"

"Ami! I'm going to cum again!"

"Me too Nokia! I'm going to cum inside your pussy again!"

Both girls screamed as they came once again, both of them shivering and shaking in overwhelming pleasure. Cum came rushing out of Ami's cock again, flooding Nokia's already filled womb with even more of the hot sticky semen, making the belly expand to fit it all. Nokia was pushed over the edge in another powerful orgasm, her rolled back eyes and hanging tongue returning to her face as she felt her pussy tighten and squirt.

After a few more heavy squirts of seed, Ami pulled out from Nokia, letting her river of cum ooze from the stretched pussy. They both panted as they came down from their highs.

"Ha…ha… That was fucking amazing!" Ami panted.

"Yeah, totally!" Nokia replied. "I never felt this good before in my entire life! It's super good! …. Eh?! Seriously?! You're still hard!?"

"Sorry, but you're too sexy, I just can't calm down at all."

Nokia smiled at the praise. "Well I guess it's only natural when you're faced with such an absolutely killer bod like this! It's almost a curse to be this sexy you know!"

Ami was sitting on her bottom on the bed, her hard cock pointing straight up. Nokia crawled over on got on top of the girl's lap, letting the hard dick slide into her pussy.

Nokia grabbed Ami's head and brought her into another kiss as she began moving, rising and falling on the erection. Ami grabbed Nokia's soft booty and groped the cheeks as she used it to give herself extra force to add her own hip thrusts.

Soon a quick and passionate pace was created, both girls moving and grinding against each other, Nokia bouncing up and down on the cock, her tits jiggling with the motions.

Ami pulled back from the kiss and moved her mouth to the breasts. She took a hold of one between her lips and suckled on it, letting her tongue dance wildly around the sensitive pink nipple.

"Ah! Ami! Keep going!" Nokia squealed. "Keep fucking me super hard! It feels so good!"

Ami eagerly obeyed, putting extra force into her thrusts, pounding as hard as possible into the tight cunt, stretching out the tight walls and knocking roughly on the girl's womb.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Nokia clutched tighter onto Ami as she added even more vigour to her own shaking, bouncing uncontrollably on the massive erection. "I can feel it in my womb! It's so deep! It feels so fucking good!"

They kept fucking each other, crying out in pleasure as their bodies grinded and mingled together in a mixture of sweat and sex. Ami switching between breasts to give each a lapping tongue bath, her hands groping around the soft ass cheeks as she hammered away at the pussy and womb, turning the tight vaginal insides into mush and Nokia into a squealing mess.

However they both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm cuming again Ami! I'm going to cum on your cock again!" Nokia screamed. "Please you too cum inside me as well! I want to feel all your hot sticky cum inside me once again!"

Ami knew she would cum soon as well, but kept up her attack on the tits, continued to eagerly suckle on them as she neared her eventually end.

"I love you!" Nokia roared as she came, her cunt tightening around the cock. Her body shaking, her tongue hanging out, her eyes filling with tears as she was racked with another powerful orgasm.

Ami feeling the pussy tighten like a warm soft vice-grip around her dick made her go over the edge as well. She bite down on the nipple in her mouth, not hard but enough to make Nokia squeal with the mixture of pain and pleasure, as her cock exploded with cum. Rivers of semen was released and filled the womb once again, coating the insides with layers of white seed.

Nokia and Ami began to calm down as the flood of semen slowed to a trickle. Nokia pulled herself off the cock, letting the cum gush out and spray onto Ami's lap and the bed. She flopped down on the bed nearby, exhausted.

"Amazing!" Nokia panted. "That was super fucking good! But that's it, I think I'm done."

Ami crawled over the girl so she was on top of her. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "Please once more! Just once more!"

"EH?! You're still hard?! What's it going to take?!"

"Just one more time, Nokia please." Ami begged as she covered the other girl's face, neck and breasts in a multitude of kisses.

"Alright fine, once more! It's not like it doesn't feel amazing, or anything! So just one more time!" Nokia said as she began spreading her legs.

"Thanks!" Ami replied before slamming her cock back inside the pussy, causing Nokia to throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

Ami was immediately fucking the girl hard, laying herself down on top of Nokia, breasts rubbing each other as she pounded away at the pussy. She stole Nokia's lips in another kiss, her tongue catching Nokia's own pink member and wrestling with it for control.

Nokia was moaning loudly into the kiss, her body shaking with pleasure as her girlfriend roughly fucked her hard, mating pressing her with intense speed and force, turning her brain into mush from the sheer overwhelming ecstasy.

Ami broke from the kiss. "Fuck you're so good! It feels amazing inside you!"

"It super good!" Nokia screamed back as she arms and legs wrapped themselves tightly around Ami's lurching body. "Keep going! Fuck me super hard and make me cum again!"

"Nokia! Nokia, I love you!" Ami was panting as she kissed her girlfriend in short sweet kisses again and again all over her face, ears and neck. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Nokia screamed back as she began kissing her girlfriend ass well, their lips met once more and they began their passionate make out session once again.

The cock kept smashing at the womb, destroying the sensitive vaginal walls in a brutal assault of lust. The heavy wet sounds of flesh on flesh sang throughout the room, as the two girls fucked like rabbit, grinding and ramming against each other.

After several long intense minutes of straight fucking, both girls were reaching their orgasms once again. "I'm going to cum Nokia! I'm going to cum inside your womb again!"

"YES! Please cum inside me and knock me up! I want your baby! I love you so much I want to carry your child!"

"Here it cums Nokia! I love you!"

Both girls screamed as they went over the edge for another spectacular orgasm. Their bodies hugged one another as they both shook in ecstasy, the cock firing out load after hot, sticky load of semen, flooding the womb. Nokia's eyes got teary as she felt her mind go white with pleasure, her womb eagerly drinking up every single bit of cream it was feed.

Finally after several more shots of cum, Ami and Nokia were finished. They stayed in each other's arms, still connected down below, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss of the other's company for a while, before Ami rolled off and pulled herself out. She lay down next to Nokia and began snuggling up close to her.

Nokia welcomed her girlfriend into her arms, holding her close, showering her with sweet kisses which Ami eagerly responded to. "That was great! Like super beyond amazing!"

"Yeah, it was." Ami admitted. "And I'm finally soft too."

"Good, because I really don't know how much more I could take." Nokia replied. "Not that it was bad or anything, it was super good, but I'm about to fall asleep here."

"Yeah me too. How about you just stay the night with me?"

Nokia smiled widely. "Thanks, because I was going to do that whether you offered or not! There's no way I have the strength to walk home now!"

Ami laughed and Nokia joined in. Then the redhead girl covered the two of them in her bed covers and cuddled up close to her girlfriend. "Goodnight, Nokia. I love you." She gave the girl a little peck.

"Yeah, night. Love you too." Nokia replied with her own little kiss.

They quickly feel asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's notes: Decided to buy Digimon story cyber sleuth complete collection on the switch recently (around the time of Pokémon sword and shield massive shitstorm) and enjoyed it immensely, like seriously I defiantly recommend the games. However there is surprisingly little porn of the girls in this so I decided I needed to do one with my favorite. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. bonus chapter

**Bonus chapter:**

The Kuremi detective agency was packed with another case. Kyoko Kuremi was browsing through the case files handed to her, reading out what she thought was important information to the group of people in the room.

Ami Aiba and Nokia Shiramine were two of those people sitting down next to each other on the couch, trying to listen but being distracted by each other's presence.

Arata Sanada and Yuuko Kamashiro were called in to hear it as well, they hung around the couches, listening intently to Kyoko's voice.

From where Ami was sitting she could look down the front of Nokia's dress, seeing the cleavage of round soft bosoms.

Ami quickly turned her attention away, her face a bit red and something else below beginning to rise. "No! Not now!" Her mind screamed.

Nokia noticed quickly, the growing bulge below the yellow skirt. "Seriously?! You're getting hard right now!?" she whispered screamed.

"Sorry, you're just way too sexy!" Ami replied back in her own low voice.

Nokia face lit up at the compliment. "Oh you! Trying to blame this on me just because I'm super beautiful and have the best killer bod in all of Tokyo!"

Ami quickly and stealthy rearranged her cock so it pointed straight up and pressed against her belly, hoping that that will at least prevent her skirt from rising up noticeably. But she needed to let it out or she would go crazy.

"Um... excuse me, I have to use the washroom!" Nokia suddenly said as she stood up. "Sorry, Kyoko, but can we take a short break?"

"I guess that's okay." The blonde haired woman replied. "We'll take a short break there now, I'll pour up a pot of coffee for us."

"Eep!" Nokia squeaked. "N-No that's fine."

"I'll go too." Ami added as she got up as well, her hard cock hidden quite nicely so there was no noticeable bulge.

"Don't take too long." Arata said through his yawn as he got up as well and headed for the door. "I'm not sticking around to drink that stuff." He muttered to himself, then louder. "I'm going for a walk."

"Go on ahead." Yuuko said. "I'll wait for you guys here."

Nokia and Ami left the room, closing the door softly behind them. Then they quickly headed for the washroom. Luckily it was empty and they had their pick of stalls. After they both squeezed inside they closed and locked the door behind them.

Immediately the two girls were upon each other, making out, Hands running over each other's bodies as their lips and tongues mingled together.

Nokia let her hand go to Ami's crotch feeling the heavy balls and big dick through the girl's panties. Ami moved her hands to Nokia's butt, raising the dress and groping the soft flesh and delicate fabric of the panties.

Nokia grabbed Ami's skirt and eagerly dropped it to the ground followed by the panties, freeing the thick cock. Ami stepped out of them and sat down on the toilet, her legs spread letting her erection bob with anticipation.

Nokia went down to her knees before the cock, taking it in her hands, she began stroking it gently, going up and down the full length of the erection.

Ami moaned softly to herself at the touch, the soft skin of Nokia's hands gently rubbing against her sensitive dick was wonderful.

Nokia stroked it a bit longer, letting the dribbles of pre-cum spill out and using it as extra lotion to slither her hand up and down the cock.

Then Nokia opened her mouth and took the cock inside. Her lips closed around the sensitive cockhead, making Ami cover her mouth with her hand to mask her moans of pleasure. Nokia's tongue lapped at the pink head, tasting it and covering it in her saliva, before she devoured more of the cock. It hit her throat causing her to gag, but she quickly suppressed her reflexes and let the thick dick slither down her throat.

Ami moaned softly as her hands ran through Nokia's hair, enjoying the sensation of the tight, warm throat wrapping around her thick erection. Nokia kept looking Ami in the eyes as she took more and more, bulging her throat slightly to fit it all in.

Then she was at the end, her nose pressed up against Ami's waist.

Ami moaned in pleasure. "Hmm… you took all of it! You're amazing! It feels so good!"

Nokia liked the praise and was eager to show her girlfriend even more. She began backing her head up, letting the thick erection grind pleasurably out of her throat, before she pushed forward and swallowed up the cock once more.

Ami groaned as Nokia began deep throating her. The pink haired girl looking up at her as her head bobbed back and forth, tongue licking all over the shaft as her tight throat squeezed on the sensitive erection.

Ami began to move her own hips, her cock slipping in and out of the throat in rhythm with Nokia's own movement. She held the head, using it as extra force in her thrusting.

"It feels so good Nokia! You're so good at giving head!" Ami groaned.

Upon hearing this praise Nokia speed up her oral assault, hoping to get her girlfriend to cream soon. She bobbed her head even faster, feeling her nose smack against Ami's waist with each deep throat she took. Nokia's gags were heard as she gobbled on the cock, feeling her drool run down her lips and chin and onto Ami's balls.

"Oh, Nokia! It's amazing! It's so good! I don't think I'm going to last much longer!"

Nokia eyes told her that it was okay to cum whenever, that she would catch the semen.

"Nokia, I'm cuming!" Ami shouted as quietly as she could, still trying to keep her voice down in the public washrooms. "I'm going to cum right down your throat!"

With a hand covered, ecstasy-filled scream, Ami went over the edge. Her cock fired off load after load of sticky, hot cum. It went directly down Nokia's throat as the pink haired girl was held tight to Ami's body.

Nokia's throat tightened as it tried to drink up every single bit of cum it could. She kept drinking down the heavy loads of semen, feeling it fill her belly, desperate to not let any fall on the ground and make a mess. Her hands went below her chin, trying to catch any that would spill out, which some did.

Nokia began pulling off, the cock slipping back out from her throat and staying only inside her mouth where Ami blew her last few loads. Nokia made sure to drink all of that as well before finally Ami was spent and Nokia let the cock pop out of her mouth. She gulped down the semen that was still inside her mouth before putting her hands to her lips and sipping up the bit that got left there.

"Geez! You come like way too much!" Nokia complained as the last bit of cum was gone. "Like I drank so much I thought I was going to drown in your cum! Not that it wasn't particularly tasty or anything, it does have a nice flavour, but that was still way too much!"

"Sorry." Ami replied, not wanting to point out that Nokia was the one who started blowing her first.

"And you're still hard!? I should've figured that wouldn't have been enough for you!" Nokia untied the string panties from her dress and let them fall down her ankles. Then she removed her pink sweater, shoving the panties in the pocket and hung it on the hook on the stall door. "Though to be fair if I didn't get to feel good also, I would be a little upset!"

Nokia lifted her dress, showing her dripping pussy. Her dress straps were pulled down below her bra which she also removed to reveal her bare breasts and pink nipples.

Nokia walked over Ami and sat herself down on the girl's lap letting the thick cock slide inside her pussy. They both quietly groaned at the penetration, the massive erection stretching out the tight, sensitive walls and hitting the girl's cervix.

Nokia pushed her lips over Ami's as she began bouncing on the cock, her breasts lifting and falling with each heavy motion, her ass smacking and jiggling against Ami's legs.

Ami kissed back, her tongue entering Nokia's mouth. She grabbed the pink haired girl's ass cheeks, groping them and added her own force to lift and drop Nokia on her fat dick.

Nokia passionately made out with Ami, drool running down their chins as she kept up her pace, her hands went to the girl's head and ran through the red hair. She loved the way the cock was pounding into her depths, smacking against her womb entrance.

Their bodies slapped against one another, making the wet sticky sound ring throughout the bathroom for anyone to hear despite their best efforts to stay quiet. Nokia pulled back from the kiss with a grown as she felt an extra hard thrust hammer her womb. "Oh! It's super good! It feels amazing!"

"You're pussy is crazy hot and tight! It's so fucking good!" Ami groaned back. "Nokia, I love you and your amazing pussy!"

Nokia covered her mouth as she squealed from the assault on her pussy depths. "Ah! I'm getting close! I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too, Nokia!" Ami replied back. "I'm going to cum soon as well! I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Go ahead! Cum inside me!"

Both girls kissed again, hoping that their girlfriend's mouths would cover their shouts of pleasure as they went over the edge in orgasm. Ami gripped Nokia's ass hard, planting the girl as far down her cock as possible before firing off shot after shot of heavy, sticky, hot cum directly inside the girl's womb.

Nokia came on the cock, feeling every single bit of semen flood her womb. Her body shook as her pussy tightened around the cock eager to milk it of its seed, her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped herself around Ami.

After several shots of cum later both girls came down from their high, Nokia pulled herself off of the cock, a gush of cum came pouring from her pussy and down into the toilet below.

Both girls were panting hard, both sharing kisses between them, enjoying the afterglow of orgasm. Then Nokia noticed the still hard cock pointing straight up from Ami.

"Hard still? That's okay, truth is I want more too!" Nokia turned around, leaning against the stall door, her ass pointed towards Ami. "Come on, shove it in and fuck me hard again!"

Ami grabbed her girlfriends' smooth hips and then slammed her cock inside the pussy. Nokia screamed loudly in pleasure, no longer caring to try to keep quiet.

Ami started going hard, smashing her waist into Nokia's jiggle ass with each powerful thrust of her hips, burying her cock deep within the pussy.

"Oh! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Nokia was moaning as she felt her womb get ravaged by her girlfriend's thick erection. "Yes! It's super fucking good! Keep going! Harder!"

Ami answered by picking up her pace and force, hammering away at the womb. She leaned on Nokia, her tongue slithering into the girl's ear, her lips and teeth nibbling on the lobe as her hands reached around and played with the breasts.

Nokia was moaning wildly as she thrusted back, her ass colliding with Ami and the cockhead smashing at her womb. Her tongue was hanging out as her body shook in the overwhelming pleasure. She could feel Ami toying with her body, her breasts and ears played with as the intense fucking kept going.

The hard, rough fucking continued for long, long minutes. The sound of passionate love-making bouncing off the walls of the stall and filling the room. They kept going, pounding away at each other, hard intense fucking that made them both moan loudly with powerful erotic pleasure, but both knew they wouldn't last forever.

"I'm going to cum! Nokia, I'm going to cum inside you again!" Ami shouted.

"Please do it! Cum inside my pussy and flood my womb! I want you to knock me up!"

Both girls screamed as they went over the edge in orgasm, Ami's cock firing off shot after shot of sticky seed, filling the womb with even more of her baby making seed. Nokia shook as her tongue hung out and drool ran down her chin, her eyes filling with tears, her pussy squirting and tightening.

After a few more heavy shots of cum, Ami was done and her cum trickled to a stop inside of Nokia. She pulled out, panting hard, cum dripping from her cock and from Nokia's pussy falling on the bathroom floor in puddles of white.

"So good!" Nokia managed to say through her heavy breathing. "You're always so amazing at this!"

"You too." Ami replied.

Nokia turned around and kissed her girlfriend, Ami eagerly kissed back and they enjoyed each other's company in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Oh shit!" Nokia suddenly squealed. "We forgot about everyone back at the agency! They're totally going to be wondering where we are! Quick we got to get back!"

They threw their clothes back on in a rush and headed out, passing some women with red faces as they did so.

"Sorry we're late!" Nokia shouted as both she and Ami went inside the detective agency.

"How nice of you to join us again." Kyoko smiled. "We were beginning to think you ran off on us."

"Ah, sorry!"

"Seriously, what the hell where you guys doing, you're all sweaty. Were you running a marathon or something?" Arata asked.

"Shut up!" Nokia angrily answered. "You don't need to be prying into our business!"

Yuuko was sitting nearby with a very red face. "I was wondering what was taking you guys so I went to check… Sorry."

Both Nokia and Ami turned red as well. "Eh?!" Nokia screamed. "Don't tell me!?"

"Seriously, what the hell were you two doing?" Arata asked with even more suspicion.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Yuuko replied.

"I won't either." Kyoko added.

"You two, Kyoko?!" Nokia spat.

"I didn't hear or see anything but I am a detective, I kind of figured it out. But if you two are done now, let's get back to our case, alright?"


End file.
